vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
ピアノ×フォルテ×スキャンダル (Piano × Forte × Scandal)
|singers = MEIKO |producers = OSTER project (music, lyrics) * Kochimu (illust) |links = }} Background The song was first uploaded on December 20, 2008, and is OSTER project's first work using MEIKO; various utaites have covered the song. Unlike other works by OSTER project; she'd made the instrumental, named "pianoxforte"), first before making the vocals sung by the VOCALOIDs. It was when she bought MEIKO that she decided to add the vocals. This song is featured on the albums OSTER-san no Best (with MEIKO Append), Cinnamon Philosophy, DEBUTANTE3, and Hatsune Miku "Magical Mirai 2014" Official Album. Covers and arrangements have been featured on additional albums. Succeeding versions Lyrics Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English Lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics were used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Day after day, I follow along with The commonplace concerto that is me Just follow the conductor's baton And harmony is guaranteed Downbeat Your classic honors student, rather devoted But you've gotta ad lib to the upbeat, or things'll get bland If I'm doomed to fade away Living life according to some musical score I'd rather drown in a whirlpool if immorality Words whispered so gently that the proof of love Shining from your fingers Might fade away Are a forbidden serenade If I close my eyes at three in the morning And think only of you My friends might say That's not a good thing! But those words do nothing to quench my thirst And with that charmless phrase, my playing goes awry Atop this scattered score Before this love, already cracked, breaks to pieces Bind it together with a kiss The rhapsody begins to spin Ride this accelerating rhythm of love To test our feelings for each other We can reach fortissimo tonight Hold me tight, tight Our voices overlapping Will melt into the darkness So don't worry We're not doing anything wrong Derivatives |human = |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm5780593 }} |arrangement = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku Project mirai 2 *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone Gallery Mirai 2 costume - pfs.jpg|Miku, Rin, KAITO and MEIKO's costume for the song, designed by Buuta, featured in Project mirai 2. Meiko_31.jpg|MEIKO's "Phantom Thief Meiko" module used for the song "Piano × Forte × Scandal", in the game -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Kaito 37.jpg|KAITO's "Phantom Thief Kaito" module used for the song "Piano × Forte × Scandal", in the game -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Miku 164.jpg|Miku's "Phantom Thief Miku" module used for the song "Piano × Forte × Scandal", in the game -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Rin 47.jpg|Rin's "Phantom Thief Rin" module used for the song "Piano × Forte × Scandal", in the game -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring MEIKO Category:Concert songs Category:Video game songs